The First Time
by Pupcake125
Summary: Izuru has never had sex before. Neither has Momo. Find out what happens when they spend a night together and get a little frisky. Happy Birthday Izuru! Rated M for S. E. X. So don't read if you're offended!


**Woo! An M-Rated smut? By me? YES! It's Izuru's birthday tomorrow! And who better to pair him with in bed than his crush Momo! Well... at least his crush in all of my stories. We don't have enough Izuru x Momo fanfics out there, but that's okay because I'M here to fix that! Enjoy my sexy fanfic! I don't make them often!**

Izuru let out a stress-relieved sigh as he slipped into bed. Thank God the day was over. He couldn't wait to get to sleep. He hated long days when it felt like the moon would never rise and the sun would never set. He felt horrified when Ichigo told him of a place called Alaska where they had over twenty-two hours of daylight and little nighttime. How could humans live in such a place? Work would never end if he lived there!

"Ready for bed?" Izuru looked over to see Momo slip into the futon next to him. Izuru smiled at her. He loved the fact that he didn't have to sleep alone anymore. Momo was always by his side and has been for the past two years now.

"You bet," he rolled over to face her. "Today was one of those days where you feel like it would never end." Izuru said. Momo chuckled.

"I felt the exact same way. I swear, Captain Hirako likes to push his work to the side and take any mission he can to get away from the office. I'm surprised I don't have any paper cuts." Momo smiled. Izuru nodded.

"Same here. Don't get me wrong, Captain Orotibashi is very nice and is a kind man, but when it comes to work, he's no better than Rangiku-san." Izuru said. Momo laughed softly.

"Yeah. Maybe one day we'll be captain." Momo said. "And I'd make Hanatarou my Lieutenant."

"Hanatarou?" Izuru sat up with a smile. He had to laugh. Hanatarou as a Lieutenant? "Really? Him?"

"Yeah, why not?" Momo sat up with him. "He's really sweet and deserves a higher rank than he has." she said.

"Sure, he's sweet. But he's not very brave. And he doesn't really have a useful Zanpakatou to use in battle." Izuru said.

"But he's practically an expert when it comes to medicinal practices." Momo said.

"Which is why he deserves to stay in Division 4." Izuru said. "He'll rise in rank. But he's not a combat person."

"Okay, Mr. Smartypants. Who would you choose as your Lieutenant?" Momo asked. Izuru blushed and laughed.

You, of course." Izuru said. Momo was quiet for a moment. "You're the perfect Lieutenant. You're brave, strong, clever, crafty, and beautiful. I wouldn't want any other Soul Reaper as my Lieutenant." Izuru finished, leaving himself and Momo flushed pink.

"Izuru..." Momo smiled at him, her heart fluttering. Izuru couldn't believe he just said that. But he meant it. Once Izuru has the chance to become Captain, he's going to make sure Momo becomes his Lieutenant. "Do you really mean that?" she asked. Izuru nodded and took her hands.

"Of course." Izuru said sincerely. "I want you by my side until the world ends." he pulled her into him and locked his lips with hers. A kiss always sent fireworks blasting off in Izuru's body. He loved being so close to Momo, being able to kiss her, and touch her, and just be near her like this.

He stroked her arms as the kiss deepened and Momo clutched the fabric of his hakama. Izuru pressed forward to gain dominance over her. He hovered over her, and in the process, Momo pulled his Hakama opened. At the same time, Izuru pulled her sleeve, and also pulled it down. Momo squeaked and Izuru stopped and looked at her, and his face instantly turned red. Momo's hakama was pulled apart, exposing her breast.

"U-Uh, I-Izuru..." Momo's face was bright red and she was trying to cover herself, but because Izuru was practically on top of her, it was kind of impossible. Izuru gulped and shot upward, his own hakama slipping off his torso down to his waist.

"I-I'm sorry, Momo!" he shut his eyes. "I-I didn't see much... really I didn't!" he stuttered. Momo covered up her chest, but smiled at Izuru.

"It's okay, Izuru. I don't mind you seeing my body." she said. Izuru opened one eye to peep at her, still embarrassed about what he'd done. "We've been together for a long time, Izuru. I think you deserve to see my body for once." Izuru had never seen such a lustful glance from her before. She looked very willing to... do something.

"You... you mean it?" Izuru asked. Momo nodded.

"So long as you let me see yours." she said. Izuru didn't think his face could get any redder. What had gotten into her? Did he... turn her on? "Well? What do you say?" Momo asked. Izuru hesitated a moment. The most he's seen of Momo is when they went to the beach and she wore a one-piece bathing suit. But to actually see her private areas? Was he ready for that?

"Uh... sure..." Izuru complied. Momo giggled a bit and shimmied out of her hakama down to her panties and Izuru gawked at her. Her curved body was flawless and though her breasts were small, they were full and... perfect. Izuru didn't know how to react. He had never been this intimate with Momo before. What was he supposed to do? "Uh..." Izuru stammered. Momo giggled.

"What's the matter? Is this your first time seeing a naked woman?" Momo asked with a blush on her face. Izuru bit his tongue.

"Well..." he looked away. Momo's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really, Izuru?" Momo asked.

"Well, yeah," Izuru admitted looking back at her. "What did you expect? Do you honestly think I've had sex before?" Izuru asked. Momo paused for a moment.

"I mean, I thought you at least had some sort of sexual contact with a female before." Momo said.

"R-really?" Izuru wondered. "I've never had sex before..." Izuru said in slight shame. He knows Shuuhei's experienced sex before, but Shuuhei was a chick magnet. He was hot and had muscles and had that punk look women love. Izuru was, essentially, a nerd... "I'm not that attractive." Izuru whispered. Momo sat up and wrapped her arms around Izuru's neck, forcing him into a deep kiss. Izuru wasn't expecting it. He felt her breasts press against his bare chest and felt a surging feeling go through him. After the kiss, Momo looked into his eyes.

"Izuru, I find you very attractive. I think a lot of things about you are attractive. Sexiness isn't just about looks. It's about your personality, too. You're very brave and strong, and very smart. You're not afraid to defend those you love the most. And if you ask me, I'm not a huge fan of muscular guys." she whispered in his ear. Izuru smiled at her. At least he was sexy to her.

Momo suddenly pulled Izuru down on her and Izuru cringed. He was lying on her naked body. He wasn't sure about this...

"Momo, are you sure you want to...?" Izuru trailed off.

"Why not?" she kissed his neck. "We've been together for two years and known each other for over a century. Besides, I'd like to know how it feels. Don't you?" she asked. Izuru couldn't lie. He's always wanted to know what sex felt like. And he's with Momo, whom he loves ever so dearly. Now's the perfect chance. But... was he ready? They don't even have protection.

"But... we aren't even protected." Izuru said.

"That's okay," Momo smiled. "It's hard for female Soul Reapers to get pregnant. We're not as easy to impregnate as human females are. And with it being my first time, it's unlikely for me to get pregnant." Momo said.

"It's your first time, too?" Izuru asked curiously.

"Yes. I was too shy to ever do this before." she said. Izuru smiled. At least he wasn't the only one without experience.

"Well, since we're both virgins, I guess it wouldn't be such a bad idea." Izuru smiled. There was a glint of excitement in Momo's eyes. Izuru supposed there was no turning back now. Tonight he going to no longer be a virgin.

"Okay. But first, you have to take off the rest of your hakama." Momo said. Izuru swallowed hard and reached for his belt holding up his hakama and pulled it loose. His hakama fell from his body, leaving him only in his underwear. The cool air made Izuru shiver in anticipation. He was really going to do this.

Izuru found there was no more time for talk and immediately went for Momo's neck. Momo gasped suddenly as Izuru sucked and nipped at her neck, leaving rough kisses all along her neck and collarbone. Momo gasped and ran her delicate fingers through Izuru's hair. She's never felt this excited before. Was this how it felt to be... horny?

It must've, because Izuru couldn't slow down. He had went from her collar bone to her left breast. His tongue made slow circles around her perked nipple. He heard Momo moan and squeak in pleasure. Her noises excited him even more and he felt the odd foreign feeling burn in his groin. He was getting an erection. He squinted as he licked Momo's nipple. This feeling was weird, but it felt unbelievable. It was a feeling of wanting to break free and it was driving him mad. But he knew he couldn't push it yet. He had to tease her a little more. He felt himself beginning to throb. He didn't know how long he was going to last, but he had to make it long. He wanted Momo to remember her first time for the rest of her life.

Izuru switched to her right breast and began sucking on it. Momo gasped and her fingers gripped Izuru's blond hair, nearly pulling it out by the roots. God, he was such a tease! Momo felt a new sensation herself. She felt wet. _Real_ wet. Not to mention tingly and anticipated. But what she really feared was when the penetration came...

Momo's thoughts halted when he felt Izuru pull at the waistline of her panties and she smiled. "I want you to finger me, Izuru." she managed to whisper. Izuru looked up at her and smiled.

"All right. But I want to taste you first." Izuru said and pulled her panties down to her knees. Momo lifted her legs in the air and allowed Izuru to pull them off of her and toss them to the floor. He couldn't help but stare at her afterwards. Her slit was glistening with her natural lubricant. He didn't know his actions could've effected her so greatly. But he couldn't just stare at her all night. He wanted to explore and end his curiosity.

Izuru leaned over and stuck out his tongue, but Momo folded her legs over herself. "Huh?" Izuru looked at her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I want to see yours." Momo demanded. "It's only fair." she said. Izuru smiled and rolled his eyes. He's _never_ shown anyone his penis. Sure, Shuuhei's seen it when they used to shower after a hard mission, but he's pretty much the only one who has an idea of what it looks like. No girl has ever seen him. Izuru slipped off his underware and Momo sat up. Her face had a slightly worried look. "You're... kinda big..." she muttered. Izuru blushed and made a nervous noise. He was already slightly erect, so this was kind of uncomfortable.

"I don't want to hurt you or anything." Izuru said. Since Momo was a virgin, he knew breaking her hymen will hurt her. He didn't want that. But Momo kept a warm smile on her face.

"It doesn't matter, Izuru. Every first time is painful for a woman. I've heard that couples can have sex without the hymen breaking if they go slow." Momo said. Izuru leaned forward and kissed her lips.

"Then I'll try my hardest to go slow." he promised. Momo gave him the lustful look again, making his erection twitch a little larger. He was more than willing to start soon. In a swift movement, Momo grabbed Izuru's member and began stroking it. Izuru's eyes rolled up in the back of his head as Momo worked her fingers around his shaft and over the tip. Izuru tried, but failed at holding back the guttural groan of sheer pleasure.

"Lean back, Izuru Taicho." Momo whispered. Izuru obeyed and leaned back on his palms, spreading his legs. Momo kept her pace steady, squeezing occasionally and tugging gently. Izuru was in a whole other world. This feeling was incredible. He felt a mixture of pressure and a feeling that felt out of this world. Why didn't he have sex more often? And the fact that she called him "Taicho" made him go mad.

A wide smile spread across Izuru's face as he felt Momo's tiny mouth engulf his tip whole. He groaned loudly as Momo sucked him and fondled his testicles. Drool escaped the corner of his mouth and his head fell back when Momo took in more of him. How could he possibly hold back? He felt like he was going to explode.

"M-Momo, I can't... I can't... hold it!" Izuru growled, panting hard. That's when Momo stopped and he sighed, eyes half-lidded. He looked to Momo, who was licking her lips.

"I want you to cum inside of me, Izuru." she turned around and got on her hands and knees and looked back at him. "Please, Izuru. I'm at my limit, too." Momo begged. Izuru nodded and got behind her, but Momo yelped when she felt Izuru's tongue plunge deep inside of her. "I-Izuru, what are you-!" Momo covered her mouth with one hand to prevent herself from screaming. Izuru was licking furiously at the same time, he pinched her clit softly, just enough to send lightning bolts of pleasure coarse through her. All the while, Izuru's full erection throbbed painfully. He wanted to enter her so badly, but it wasn't fair that she got to taste him and he didn't have a taste of her himself.

Izuru's heard rumors of female "cum" tasting bitter and salty. But all he tasted was the sweet nectar of Momo. She tasted as sweet as her name. And he couldn't get enough of her.

Momo was near her edge. She didn't want to orgasm yet. She wanted Izuru inside of her. But this felt so good. Her high-pitched moans were muffled by her hand. If the neighbors heard them, hadn't they heard them yet, then they'll both have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow.

Finally, Momo had enough. She pulled away from Izuru's mouth, a long trail of her fluid stuck to his lip. Izuru licked it and his fingers before sitting up and smiling at Momo panting on the bed. She sounded a bit frustrated. Just like he wanted her to be.

"Izuru... I need you now. Please, just..." she begged, lifting her rear in the air. Izuru couldn't wait any longer either and crawled up to her and gripped her hips, lining himself up with her entrance. However, Izuru didn't forget the fact that Momo was still a virgin. He really didn't want to hurt her, but he couldn't change the female anatomy.

"I'm going to try to go slow, okay?" Izuru said. Momo whimpered and nodded. With a deep sigh, Izuru pushed only his tip in and heard Momo moan loudly. "Are you ready, Momo?" he asked.

"Y-yes!" she finally blurted out. With one last sigh, Izuru slowly pushed all the way in. The sensation was unreal. His mind went blank being sucked in by Momo's tiny body. She was tighter than anything and he felt like he was having the life squeezed out of him. And she was so hot and wet and slippery... He let out a long moan and slowly began to pump in and out of Momo.

Momo gasped loudly as he felt Izuru enter her. Her wetness sucked him in deeply and she felt him hit her core spot on each time he thrusted into her. It felt incredible. Momo wanted more. She hated the slow pace he was going. She appreciates him taking her pain into consideration, but this was driving her crazy. She wanted him to pound her, and she wanted Izuru to know that.

"I-Izuru... f-faster!" Momo cried out. Izuru moaned, gripping her hips tightly to keep himself controlled.

"But, Momo, I, ugh... I don't want to... nah... hurt you." Izuru groaned loudly. Momo sighed and turned to look at him.

"Izuru, I need you to go faster. Please... I need you." Izuru stopped and panted, looking Momo in the eyes. He saw the desperate look on her face and knew he had no other choice.

"If you're absolutely positive... here, roll on your back." he said. Momo lied on her back and Izuru lied himself on top of her, pushing his penis inside of her once more. Momo moaned and clamped her arms around his neck, her nails digging into his delicate flesh. "If it gets painful, just tell me to stop and I will. Okay?" Izuru said. Momo cracked and eye opened and smiled, nodding in agreement. "Okay," Izuru began moving, going slow at first, seeing Momo's face scrunch up and hearing her moan and squeal with pleasure. Izuru himself felt like he was going to lose control. He wanted to go at Momo like a rabbit, but he knew he had to be gentle. It was bad enough he knew she was going to scream in pain once this happens. He didn't want to make it worse...

"F-faster, Izuru..." Momo moaned, throwing her head back. Izuru complied and began to thrust faster and a little harder, nibbling on her collar bone and licking her neck. Momo was on the verge of screaming. She was ready to burst. She wanted Izuru to fuck her silly, but he was too shy. How was she going to make him go faster?

As Izuru was thrusting, Momo reached down and grabbed Izuru's sack. Izuru yelled in surprise and began to pant as she squeezed and fondled him. "M-Momo! What are you... gah!" Izuru winced and heard Momo giggle.

"Come on, baby. I know you love it." Momo whispered. Izuru exhaled and began to go faster, receiving pleasured moans from Momo. Momo finally let go of him and grabbed Izuru's shoulders. Izuru started going faster, and faster until his hips were starting to go sore. He felt his balls tighten and knew he was close. But he also felt something else, too.

"M-Momo..." he leaned down to her ear. "I'm going to break it now. Are you ready?" he asked. Momo exclaimed loudly and nodded against him. "Okay... one... two... three!" Izuru pushed and felt a pop inside of Momo. Momo screamed in agony, but it was cut off when Izuru pressed his lips to hers. Her whole body tightened up and she raked her nails down his back in pain. Her legs squeezed against him in attempt to stop the pain, but to no avail. Izuru had stopped moving and focused on kissing Momo. After a while, Momo's body relaxed again and Izuru let Momo breathe. Momo panted, one eye squinted in pain as she looked up at her lover, sweat making her hair stick to her face. "Are you okay?" Izuru asked with genuine concern. "Do you want me to stop?" but Momo shook her head.

"N-no, I'm fine." Momo insisted. "Besides, I'm so close, Izuru. I want us to have our first time tonight." she smiled at him. Izuru smiled back and kissed Momo once more, tangling her tongue with his and not letting the battle for dominance cease. All the while, he began thrusting again, fast and hard, hearing the sweet moans from Momo ring through his ears and make his body tingle and twitch. He was close, too. His muscles tightened and ached with every thrust he made. Izuru put on hand under Momo's back and one on the mattress. He pulled Momo into him to get deeper into her, feeling her tightness suck him in further and further into her. Her wet heat was dragging him closer to the edge of release.

"Momo...!" Izuru nearly screamed. He bit her neck as his thrusts became erratic and clumsy. He was desperate now. And judging by the way she dug her nails into his back told him she was close too. "I'm going to cum soon..." he winced his eyes shut, feeling his balls clench suddenly.

"Inside me... do it inside me!" Momo screamed. Her fist clutched his hair tightly as her core was hit over and over again. She felt like Izuru was going to split her in two, but it felt so great. She didn't want this feeling to end. Momo finally felt her release as her orgasm hit her like a bomb. "I-Izuru!" Momo screamed as her body bucked against Izuru in time with his. Izuru was panting loudly like a beast. The point of no return was coming.

"Momo... Momo, I'm cumming!" Izuru shouted. With one hard thrust, Izuru released inside of her. He grabbed her hips and thrusted a few more times, moaning loudly until he had no more inside of him. His white seed spilled out and covered their thighs and staining the sheets. Izuru heaved for air, his chest rising and falling rapidly as exhaustion set in. Arms trembling, Izuru finally collapsed on top of Momo. Their bodies, slick with sweat, rubbed against one another along with their panting from exhaustion. Momo wrapped shaky arms around Izuru's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss was lazy and sloppy, interrupted by their heavy panting. Afterwards, Izuru looked at Momo and smiled.

"That was amazing..." Momo whispered. Izuru kissed her again.

"Guess we're not virgins anymore, huh?" Izuru said. Momo giggled.

"I guess not." Momo replied. With a chuckle, Izuru pulled out of Momo with a grunt and rolled off of her and pulled the covers over them. He pulled Momo onto his chest and kissed her deeply.

"You think the neighbors heard us?" Momo asked with a blush. Izuru's own face turned pink.

"Maybe... but, let's pretend like nothing happened. It'll be our little secret." Izuru held up his pinky and Momo wrapped hers around his.

"We should do this again." she said with a smile. Izuru nodded.

"Definitely. Thanks for sharing this with me, Momo. I love you." Izuru kissed her once more.

"I love you too, Kira Taicho."

* * *

** Bow-chika-wow-wow! Get it Izuru! Lol! Happy Birthday to my beautiful Squad 3 Lieutenant. I love you so much! 3 **

** Leave a review and let me know what you guys think.**


End file.
